Mattimeo
For other uses, see Mattimeo (disambiguation) Matthias Methuselah Mortimer, better known as simply Mattimeo or Matti, was the son of Matthias and Cornflower, the grandson of Mr. Fieldmouse and Mrs. Fieldmouse, the husband of Tess Churchmouse, son-in-law of John Churchmouse and Mrs. Churchmouse, brother-in-law of Tim Churchmouse, and the father of Martin II at Redwall Abbey. He was born one year after Late Rose Summer Wars, in the Summer of the Talking Squirrel. He was mischievous and considered to be spoiled in his youth. He spoiled Friar Hugo's tablecloth, and frequently fought with Vitch, who was visiting the Abbey. These acts worried the Abbeydwellers as they all believed he would succeed his father as Abbey Warrior. Mattimeo was the only Redwaller who thought there was something wrong with Vitch. They disliked each other and later they became enemies. During the summer feast of the Abbey, Slagar the Cruel entered Redwall under the alias of "Lunar Stellaris" and kidnapped Mattimeo, Sam Squirrel, Cynthia Bankvole, Tim and Tess Churchmouse, taking them south with the rest of the slaves they had captured. The slaves were chained together, forced into silence, and beat by brutal slave drivers. Slagar later revealed who he was to Mattimeo, that the Redwallers had "imprisoned" him in the Infirmary, though Mattimeo tried to tell him the actual events. After that, Sam Squirrel revealed to him the story of Chickenhound and his mother, Sela. Along the way Mattimeo was tormented by Vitch, who was revealed to be a tiny rat that was part of Slagar's gang. The band was pursued by Matthias, Basil Stag Hare, Orlando the Axe, Jess Squirrel, and Cheek. Along the way, Mattimeo matured from a spoiled mouse to a more responsible adult. Eventually, Mattimeo and his fellow slaves managed to escape and hid in the nearby river, breathing through reeds. Unfortunately, they were once again captured by Slagar and their nearby parents were sealed in a cave by the fox. ]] Eventually, Slagar brought Mattimeo and the others to the Kingdom of Malkariss and gave them to Malkariss as slaves. The Redwallers told Nadaz openly that they refused to build Malkariss' kingdom, so they were locked back in their cell. Matthias and company were freed by the Guosim; together they entered Malkariss' kingdom and war broke out between the Blackrobe Rats and Matthias' army. An injured Log-a-Log had to be brought out of the war. Along the way, he passed by the slaves' door and heard the Redwallers, Jubilation Stump and Auma yelling for help. Log-a-Log then freed them and their friends. Malkariss was stoned to death by his slaves. Meanwhile, Mattimeo had joined the fighting, when his father heard him he suffered Bloodwrath to get to his son. Afterward, Slagar was chased by Matthias and Orlando and fell into the old well of Loamhedge Abbey, never to be seen again. A few seasons after their return to Redwall, Mattimeo married Tess Churchmouse, and they had a son, Martin II. After his father retired, Mattimeo took up the Sword of Martin the Warrior and he finally succeeded his father as Abbey Warrior. fr:Mattiméo Category:Mice Category:Heroes Category:Mattimeo Characters Category:The Redwall Cookbook Characters Category:Abbey Warriors Category:Males Category:Recurring characters Category:Slaves Category:Characters